Matching Socks
by WritingDaisy
Summary: Hikaru Hitachiin is the single son of Mrs. and Mr. Hitachiin. Or so he thinks. 'I was able to put a voice to a face now and I realized who he reminded me of. Myself. But why was someone with my resemblance hurt in an old alleyway searching through trash'
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Sock is Found

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**_Chapter One: The Lost Sock is Found_**

_Hikaru's POV:_

Host club was over for the day, thank goodness. It always felt so weird to be there, like the single sock without a match. Tamaki, the Host Club's king, and Kyouya, our ever calculating vice president, recently started an act together. However to them it wasn't an act. Just a month ago Kyouya confessed feelings for Tamaki, which Tamaki secretly returned. They have been dating since.

Then of course, there is Mori and Hunny. The two cousins were not romantically involved, however it was rare to see one without the other. They understood each other, and Mori could use some of Hunny's excitement.

The last member of the Host club is me. I don't know why Tamaki had insisted to have me join. Some girls didn't prefer me due to my ever growing temper, though for some reason they always were attracted back.

Tamaki said I should embrace the fact that the ladies love me, and he went on to explain the feeling of being complete he got when entertaining squealing girls with Kyouya. If you ask me, it was just Tamaki's over dramatized mouth running on high. Whenever I am hosting there is no feeling of being complete, only the lingering sense that something was missing. In fact, that feeling is present outside of the Host Club.

I shook my head wildly; someone would mistake me for Tamaki if I continued to ponder meaningless things like this. Done with my stupid thoughts I turned to Mori and Hunny, who were just leaving.

"Bye bye Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, and Hika-chan!" the blond senior waved from Mori's shoulders. The two exited through the third music rooms doors, and before it could even shut behind them I bolted out as well. Nothing quite like Tamaki and Kyouya making out to clear a room. I would be sure to tease them about it later.

Walking out toward my limo I called out to Limo driver, "I'm gunna walk home today." Before the poor man even had a chance to protest I turned the other way and headed toward what Tamaki called the 'commoner land'. He said he and Kyouya went there on a date and had a lot of fun. It wasn't as if I had anyone to go home to.

I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, the single son to the Hitachiins. Yes I mean the Hitachiins who owned Hiachiin fashion. I was told that I was going to take over the business someday. And at the moment my parents are away on some kind of business trip. Which means I'm left with the maids. Wahoo. 'Commoner land' it is.

I walked down the streets boredom slowly creeping up. Along with that was a feeling I couldn't name. I really hated feelings, I wasn't much of a sensitive person.

"Ouch..," I heard a yelp from an alley just ahead between two shops. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it to a face. I reached the scene to see a skinny redhead boy with a bleeding cut across his palm.

"That'll teach me to search in trash again," the hurt boy muttered.

"Are you okay?!" I blurted. The boy stood and turned to face me in a swift movement. I was able to put a voice to a face now and I realized who he reminded me of. Myself. But why was someone with my resemblance hurt in an old alleyway searching through trash?

* * *

**AN: So this is my first Ouran fic. I really hope you like it :)!!! I know Hikaru might be a little OOC but, remember he would be a different person if he didn't grow up with his brother. He will be more in character as he and Kaoru get closer. Speaking of which I was wondering, should I keep this as a strictly brotherly relationship between the two or add a little twincest in there??? Review and tell me, okay?**

**Please review! Reviews really motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Socks Past

**MATCHING SOCKS**

_**Chapter Two: A Socks Past**_

_Kaoru's POV:_

"Who are you?" my immediate reaction to the red head was to ask him his name. That was before I saw what he looked like. I already knew who he was, or as much as I wanted to know that is. Quickly I moved defensively, cursing my injured hand.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. Who the hell are you?" So then it was Hitachiin then. Those were the rich bastards who did this. But wait, he didn't know who I was? Did the parents want to spare their favorite and 'only' child from the harsh reality? Well let's see how it goes when Hikaru runs home. 'Mommy I found someone identical to me living on the streets today!' For a second I hoped there would be guilt, but I quickly dismissed the thought. If they cared at all they would at least be sure I didn't end up like this.

"Kaoru." I answered after a moment, knowing it didn't satisfy him at all. "I have to go now." Just as I swerved around Hikaru he grabbed my arm. Suddenly I was back at the orphanage.

_I was just sitting on my bed, normal for any idle sixteen year old boy. I was wondering if anyone would really ever adopt me. Probably not, people want the cute little babies they can raise, not fifteen year olds that had spent their whole life in an orphanage. Sure there had been a few, but once they saw my extreme antisocial demeanor they quickly changed their mind. But how was I supposed to act, I grew up alone, I would stay alone. In my little world. _

_"Kaoru I would like to speak with you. Now," the owner of the orphanage came into my room. I shared it with a boy named Arai, however he was off doing something else at the time._

_I looked up at her, signaling for her to continue. _

_"Well you know we haven't told you about your parents, how you came here or anything. Usually by the time children reach your age, we have told them. However, it was said that I was not allowed to tell you unless it reached the point where it was likely you wouldn't get adopted. I'm afraid that with your age taken into consideration you probably won't be," the owner said slowly. I already knew this information, I just wanted the old hag to get to the point. _

_She sighed before talking again. "You were brought here as a baby, only days old. You were brought in by a man in a suit, and what looked like a maid. They looked like they served rich families. The maid told me a bit, about you. She said that you had a twin, but the family could have only one son. That was all I was allowed to know, along with the name Kaoru."_

_With that said and done the owner promptly stood and left opening the door to an amused Arai. While I sat absorbing the information he moved over to me. _

_"Well, well. It sounds like someone's parents didn't want them. They just knew you would be a worthless brat," Arai taunted. He was a year older than me, and happy to bully me whenever he could find the opportunity. I didn't respond. _

_"What, you to sad to even talk you worthless fucker?" Arai wasn't going to give up, and for some reason his words hit home. I continued to just sit silently. _

_This furthered to enrage Arai, and he proceeded to grab me by the arm and throw me to the floor. It was nothing new, and I began to stand. Only this time Arai knew how vulnerable I was and took it much farther._

_An hour later I crawled toward the second story window just feet away from where Arai had left me. I was bruised and beaten, and I was sure a bone or two were broken. Regardless, I couldn't stay. With that I purposely tumbled out the window, assured my injuries couldn't get much worse. _

With Hikaru grabbing my arm like that I could only react the way I wished I had months ago. I struggled and broke his grasp, though only to end up with Hikaru on top of me and my back down against the concrete ground. A weird feeling surged through me, as I calmed down a bit.

Only then was my hand remembered, in my flurry it was used to break my fall. The scrape had only increased in size and was now gushing blood. It hurt, terribly.

Hikaru seemed to notice at the same time I did.

He quickly picked me up and set me in his lap. He also pulled out a cell phone and began talking hurriedly.

Why would he even care? It was probably just pity. I was sure. Not that it mattered much, I was surprisingly content with Hikaru. Just as this thought reached my mind I quickly blacked out.

* * *

**AN: So what did everyone think? I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited! Just a look into what Kaoru has been up to, poor Kaoru. :( **

**Anyway I still want people to review and tell me if they want brotherly or love-ish relationship between the twins. I tried to keep it nuetral in this chapter so it can still go either way. You can even do anonymous reviews!**

**Please review! Reviews=Motivation=More Chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Socks Stick Together

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**_Chapter Three: Socks Stick Together_**

_Hikaru's POV:_

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered angrily toward my friends. Once Kaoru passed out I Immediately called Kyouya, there was no better medical service than Ootori. So once his hand was patched up, Kaoru slept in the large hospital bed. We all sat around him, our conversation hushed in attempt to not wake him.

Kyouya had just insisted that I should make the decision of what to do with Kaoru, however I found that impossible. I didn't have clue of what I should do, perhaps take him home with me? It didn't seem like he had a family, it appeared as if he didn't have a home at all.

"Well why don't you ask Kaoru about that," Hunny said cheerfully as we all looked to the hospital bed. Kaoru was slowly waking up and he looked at all of us warily. Mori was the first to leave, carrying a pint sized senior on his shoulders. Kyouya and Tamaki followed, hand in hand. Before he exited Tamaki gave me a small nod. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Who were those people?" I turned back to Kaoru at the sound of his voice.

"They were my friends from school, I will introduce you later," I said. I figured it would be best to get to the point. "Do you have a family?"

Kaoru looked shocked that I had been so blunt, however he then answered, "Not in the way you are thinking of." I could see Kaoru's face turn into an emotionless mask, however his eyes were still showed. There was sadness, anger. I couldn't help but wonder what caused this look. This Kaoru boy had caught my attention, and something was holding me there.

"Well then come home with me, there will be more than enough room for you at my house. Maybe my parents can see if you are a Hitachiin, you look it,"

"No." Despite Kaoru's answer I knew he could be swayed.

"Yes, now it's not like you have anywhere else to go," I was determined to not let go of this boy. Against my intention, Kaoru looked hurt by my comment. I didn't want to hurt him, there was something special about him.

"Hikaru, if you haven't noticed it already, you must be slower than I thought." Kaoru's words hurt, but I waited for him to finish. "Of course I'm a Hitachiin, we are identical twins. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, if we were twins why are you living on the streets?" I couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

"Because. Think of the trouble it would cause if there was more than one heir to the Hitachiin business. Could they pick between twins? They shipped me off to an orphanage, you and your stupid family!" Kaoru was shouting as he reached the end of his speech. I could only stare at him. Yes, it was obvious. I just wished it wasn't true.

Then what would my parents do if he was only brought back into their lives? Would they try to get rid of him again? The idea sent a shot of fear through me. Kaoru looked as if he was holding back tears.

"I won't take you back there, but I don't know what to do," I desperately wanted to help Kaoru, but the situation was more complex than I could have imagined.

"Lets start by getting you out of this hospital, okay?" I said more to myself than Kaoru. He only nodded in response.

We stood outside of the hospital doors, wondering where to go now. On the way out Kaoru and I ran into the rest of the host club and went through quick introductions. Neither of us were in the mood for chat, and thank god Kyouya and Mori got the hint.

"Where do we go now?" Kaoru looked at me and asked.

I just shrugged and began to walk in any old direction, thinking over today's events. I looked up and only then did I notice the setting sun.

"Shit," I mumbled. It was late; the maids were probably worried, more about losing their jobs than me of course. As I thought this two security guards came up to us.

One quickly restrained Kaoru, as if he was a threat. The other came over to me asking if I was alright.

My only reply was, "Let go of him." When they didn't listen I began pounding on the guard.

"Let go of him!" I shouted. Kaoru's eyes were getting panicked and I didn't want to see him like that. The guards' solution was instead to pick me up as well and carry both of us toward the limo that just pulled up.

Once we were inside the black vehicle both Kaoru and I were released. Kaoru scooted over close to me, and I grabbed his uninjured hand protectively.

"Please don't tell me you're Kaoru," one of the guards, with blond hair that reached his shoulders, said. Kaoru nodded and I squeezed his hand. They wouldn't dare do anything to him, I would have them fired. They knew that.

"Hikaru your parents will not be happy about this," blondie warned.

"They don't have to know," I spit back icily. Screw my parents, they just threw Kaoru away.

"Hikaru-sama you are well aware that we must inform your parents of this incident. Not only that but your parents are home for a surprise visit. Imagine their surprise when they found their only son-err son missing," The stupid security guard dared to say I was an only child. It fueled my anger along with the fact that my parents were back. I hated them for what they did to Kaoru. How could they do that to their own son?

I looked over at Kaoru, it seemed like he too was angry at my parents. I didn't know what to do. We would be forced to walk through the door and they would probably whisk Kaoru away and try and send him to another orphanage, somewhere in a different country. I wouldn't let them do that to him.

I surprised myself with my feelings for Kaoru. Not wanting to dwell on the thought, it was much too girly, I dismissed it as brotherly, protective instinct kicking in.

The Hitachiin residence was just ahead and I grasped Kaoru's hand tighter then before. He held on just as tightly. We were scared. We didn't want to be separated. And at that very moment we were all the other had.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry, I would have had it up sooner but I fell asleep when I was working on it...I didn't get much sleep last night. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter, it is the longest one yet! It would have been longer but I decided to save facing the parents for the next chapter.**

**So, a majority of people voted for twincest! I will follow the majority however keep it rated T. :)**

**Please Review! Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4: Even Socks Have Problems

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**_Chapter Four: Even Socks Have Problems_**

_Kaoru's POV:_

The guards guided Hikaru and I toward the large mansion. I never knew a house could be _this_ big. I didn't have the time to admire though. Despite their better judgment the guards allowed us to keep our hands together, and in compensation were quick to get us inside.

As the doors were opened what I'm sure was Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin were standing by a grand stairway. They turned to face us at the sound of the door.

Mr. Hitachiiin could only stand shocked, stare at us like we were aliens. Well at least as if I was one, I'm sure he was ready to come and tear his son away from me. Mrs. Hitachiin's mouth moved a couple times before words really came out.

"Kaoru, is that you?" She said almost inaudibly. Hikaru and I nodded in return. Both the parents' faces were unreadable, and I braced myself for their reaction. Hikaru sensed my tension and scooted closer to me. It was oddly…calming.

Unfortunately, it was at that action Mr. Hitachiin snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here then! Get away from Hikaru!" The man shouted angrily. I flinched, the words hurt. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise they were my parents, these weren't words I wanted to hear from them.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Hikaru shoved me behind him and yelled at his father. I was surprised, and happy.

Hikaru took there momentary stunned pause as an escape. He tore past them and up the stairs, with me by his side.

------

"How's your hand?" Hikaru asked once we were safely up in his room. He was confident we would be left alone, and neither of us wanted to talk about what just happened. But I knew we had to.

"Fine," I said. "How are you doing? You know you didn't have to yell at them for me."

Hikaru looked at me with a small smile.

"Ya, but you're worth it." I loved hearing those words from Hikaru. I think I really liked having a brother.

After a moment of silence Hikaru spoke up, "Let's get you cleaned up."

I walked into the adjoining bathroom while Hikaru left to grab me something to wear. I was surprised at how he was taking this. Hikaru had been taking really good care of me, and he barely knows me. Yet I know that I would do the same for him. There was something between us, a bond as twins.

The thought made me smile. I faced the large tub and turned on the hot water. While I waited for the tub to fill I walked over to Hikaru back in his closet. He was holding and outfit identical to the one he was wearing. I couldn't help but wonder why he had two of the exact same thing but then I brushed it off. He was rich, he could have a million of anything he wanted.

"Kaoru, hurry up and clean yourself up. I have a really good idea."

"What's the idea?" I was really curious, but something told me Hikaru would likely not tell me.

"You'll see!" he said in a sing song voice. We both cracked up in fits of laughter.

Still smiling I walked back into the bathroom, just in time to turn the water off before it got too high.

I stripped and sat down in the hot water. It had to be my first bath in months, and I knew it was my first bath ever in a tub like this.

Despite the luxurious tub, there was a slight problem that I didn't realize. It was difficult to wash yourself with one hand…Especially while trying to not get the bandages wet on the other hand.

For a couple minutes I just sat there. Then I called out.

"Hikaru, could you, uhh, come here?"

We were both brothers right? It would be fine. Then why was I so nervous?

* * *

**AN: Wahoo! Another chapter! Sorry this one is so short! I think you know what will happen in the next chapter! lol**

**If anyone has any ideas for oneshots, I would try and write them. Just about any pairing from Ouran. Review or pm me if you have an idea you want me to try!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Close Stitched Bonds

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**Chapter Five: Close Stitched Bonds**

_Hikaru's POV:_

I nearly ran into the bathroom door in my hurry to see what Kaoru needed. Was he hurt? God I hoped not. I slowed down before opening the door.

Kaoru was sitting in the tub, uninjured other than his stitched up hand. Oh.

"Uh, you know my hand, so I can't get the bandages wet-" Kaoru's words were jumbled and it was nothing short of cute.

"I get it Kaoru," I said and he relaxed slightly. I walked over to help him, taking off my shirt first, it didn't need to get wet. It wasn't until I was standing by the tub that I realized the obvious. Kaoru was naked. I didn't have a shirt. And the thoughts currently swimming through my head were far from brotherly.

Kaoru caught me staring and turned an intense shade of red. I quickly made up an excuse.

"We really are identical, huh?" Kaoru just nodded. I got to work on lathering his hair with shampoo, hoping to distract myself. I worked my fingers through Kaoru's dirt clumped hair and he let out a moan. I really liked that sound.

After a while I hesitantly reached for the body scrub. Part of me was looking forward to rubbing my hands all over Kaoru, the other part was dreading it. Instead, Kaoru reached for it before me.

"I think I've got this part."

Hearing those words felt like rejection. I just shrugged and walked out the bathroom. It is probably better that I wasn't still in there. Maybe my mind thought of Kaoru as a brother, but my body sure as hell didn't. My pants uncomfortable I dealt with that before Kaoru returned.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Kaoru asked walking into our-no my room in only a towel. I looked up from the video game I was playing. He looked damn good. His red hair looked smooth and soft and his golden eyes glistened.

"Ya," I said pointing to an outfit laid out on the bed opposite from the chair I was on. Kaoru quickly grabbed the outfit then rushed back into the bathroom. Again, damn.

When he came back out I was waiting for him.

"So what was your 'really good idea' Hikaru?" Kaoru asked mimicking my voice. This made a smirk crawl up onto my face. I knew my plan would work. Kaoru looked at me questioning my expression.

"What are you talking about, I'm Kaoru." I said. Really I thought it was a believable act. After only a moment of hesitation Kaoru caught on.

"Oh, I was just confused, little brother."

"See! We can perfectly mirror each other!" I exclaimed as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"I wouldn't say perfectly, yet," Kaoru began, "but was that all there was to your idea?"

"No." I said and smiled. "Here's the brilliant part. Would my parents dare get rid of me?" Kaoru shook his head no.

"Exactly. If they can't tell who's who, we are safe. We just have to wait until your hand is healed." I said beaming like a kid in a candy store. I was happy to have found a way to keep Kaoru and I together. Kaoru on the other hand looked skeptical.

"Alright," he agreed despite the look in his eyes. I was grateful for that.

"grrr,"

Kaoru looked at me through his lashes after the noise.

"I'm hungry," he said like kitten mewling for food.

We both cracked up at this and I went into the hall. I stopped one of the maids walking by. I told her to grab food for Kaoru and I, and she complied. Minutes later Kaoru and I were eating what was likely the best meal he had ever had in his life.

I looked at the clock, it was already eleven. I knew I had to go to school tomorrow, and I planned on dragging Kaoru along with me. For that to happen we needed sleep.

When I turned back from turning out the light, Kaoru was pulling a pillow onto the floor. I came up behind him and stole the pillow from his grip.

"We can share the bed, its plenty big," I said. Kaoru agreed and slipped into bed. I followed after him and was shocked when Kaoru turned and nuzzled into my chest.

"Goodnight Hikaru," he mumbled, his breath on his skin making me shiver.

"Goodnight Kaoru," I said and I rested my chin on his fiery hair.

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! I want to thank eternal-depths-of-emerald for being the first to review chapter four! Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter, the twins are getting closer *squeals* **

**Please Review! Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Socks Try Hosting

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**Chapter Six: The Socks Try Hosting**

_Kaoru's POV:_

I woke up to the alarm going off, it was a shock after waking up to car engines for the past few months. I silenced the noisy thing and tried to free myself from Hikaru's grasp. Over the span of the night we had wrapped our arms around each other and Hikaru wouldn't let go. I wouldn't admit it, but I like it.

It was wrong, I knew it was wrong. He was my brother, I shouldn't care for him as much as I do. He would be disgusted and never touch me again. I don't think I could deal with that. It's only been a day and he's already the most important person in my life.

"Kaoru, did the alarm go off?" Hikaru asked quickly moving his arms to rub his eyes.

"Ya," I said and stood to stretch, "Are we going to school today?"

Hikaru nodded with a smile as he opened his door and took two fresh school uniforms from a maid. Her hand was raised as if she was about to nock and the look of surprise on her face was priceless. Hikaru just smiled, shut the door and turned back to me.

"Today will be your first day at Ouran Academy."

Hikaru and I sat side by side in our final class for the day. Apparently he and arranged for me to be enrolled last night, and got me the exact same schedule he had. We weren't really paying attention, though I probably should have been. Math wasn't ever my best subject, and I was months behind. Hikaru assured me he would help later though, so I wasn't worried.

The bell rang and Hikaru practically ran through the halls dragging me by a hand. My good hand of course. I stumbled behind him, both of us trying to avoid the squealing girls behind us.

We reached a room with the sign 'Third Music Room' and stumbled in. There were Hikaru's friends I met at the hospital. Okay so why were we all here? I gave Hikaru a questioning look.

"We are a host club," Hikaru answered simply. I was shocked, did he say host club?

The blond boy, Tamaki, stood and began a speech.

"Yes, the five of us here are the Ouran High School Host Club, where the school's handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain the ladies who also have too much time on their hands." Tamaki paused. I just smirked.

"Here we have Mori, the strong silent type. Hunny, the boy lolita. Kyouya, the cool type. Hikaru, the mischievous type, and me," Tamaki stopped again and twirled around a few times, "the princely type."

I just stood there, not sure what to do, and Tamaki came and wrapped his arms around me.

"You could join us too, you know," Tamaki offered.

"Get your hands off him!" Hikaru shouted pulled me away, into his arms. I blushed.

"Anyway, Kaoru and I want to show you guys something," Hikaru said. "Just wait here a moment."

Hikaru led me into what looked like a changing room.

"Remember how we are gunna trick mom and dad?"

I nodded.

"Well lets see if it works."

Hikaru pulled out two identical hats, we had parted our hair opposite this morning. He took the bandages off my hand and the stitches were barely noticeable. We walked back out, hand in hand.

"Which one is Hikaru?" Hikaru asked in his normal voice.

"You," Hunny said pointing to Hikaru.

I spoke next, mimicking Hikaru's voice perfectly, "are you sure?"

The whole host club was silent after that. No one knew the answer.

Hikaru and I got identical smirks then laughed. Tamaki insisted we did that for the girls, and we agreed. Kyouya left to open the doors. Next thing I knew Hikaru and I were hand in hand on a couch, surrounded by yellow dresses. They started asking questions, ten at a time. Amazingly Hikaru quieted them when he reached to put his finger under a girl's chin.

"Why don't you all sit down and we'll explain," Hikaru crooned his words like silk. I was amazed. The girls followed his every word. After he made and excuse about me being in Paris with relatives the girls settled down.

Of course one brave girl decided to comment on our interlocked hands. Then the girls erupted in shouts of 'moe' and hearts in their eyes.

"Twins love!"

I blushed and looked down. Did they have to do this in front of Hikaru and all his friends? He was likely so embarrassed. I tried to pull my hand away but Hikaru held on tighter.

My eyes grew wide, was he not denying what the girls were saying? Then I caught the look Kyouya was giving us. It clearly said 'just go with it or face my wrath.' If there was one thing I had learned about the brunette second year it would be that he was a very scary person.

So that was why Hikaru was holding on, he didn't really agree with the girls. Oh. Well I guess its better that way.

"I'm afraid host club is over for the day ladies," Kyouya stood and announced. Oh, Hikaru and I never even had time to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game. They all reluctantly filed out.

The shadow king then turned to Hikaru and me, as well as the rest of the club. We stood my head down, Hikaru's up defensively.

"This is definitely a chance for profit," Kyouya began.

"I think the girls like it Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"Yes, it seems as though the ladies love the idea and as hosts it is our number one duty to please them. You should continue with your act-" Tamaki suddenly stopped when he realized no one was listening. He ran off to a corner and began growing mushrooms.

The tall one, Mori, just stood silently.

Hikaru and I looked at each other before answering together, "Alright."

* * *

**AN: What did people think of this chapter? I think its the longest one yet *throws a party* lol. Guess what....**

**443 hits and 175 visitors! After just 5 days! Thanks to everyone who's reading! :)**

***Smiling so much my face hurts* Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Like The Matching Socks

**MATHCING SOCKS**

**Chapter Seven: Girls Really Like Matching Socks**

_Hikaru's POV:_

Kaoru and I sat up in our room, me lazily splayed out on the bed, Kaoru on the floor.

Oh god. Oh my fucking God. I can't believe Kaoru and I agreed to the act. I have known him for two days, found out he was my brother, and now I have a love act with him in the host club. I blame this entirely on Tamaki and Kyouya, if they hadn't started dating the girls wouldn't have gone crazy over homosexual relationships between hosts. A scowl formed on my face.

"Hikaru, you know we don't have to do that act if you don't want to," Kaoru spoke up. Damn, I have to learn to hide my emotions more. Kaoru sounded a bit, sad? There is no way. Kaoru barely knows me and I barely know him. We are brothers. There is no way either of us could really have those kind of feelings. With that considered, maybe we could do the act?

"Trust me, if you enjoy living you wouldn't argue with Kyouya and I think he wants us to do this act." I answered evasively. I couldn't tell Kaoru whether I wanted this or not, because I didn't really know myself.

I sighed nervously, "Should we uh- practice?" Kaoru looked startled at my question but he nodded and walked over to join me on the bed. He looked at me with wide golden eyes like melted honey. I had to look away.

"Oh Kaoru, do you remember last night?" I said in the voice used at Host club. I gave Kaoru a dominating look and I think he caught on.

He turned pink and glanced down before replying, "Hikaru! Don't talk about that now, its embarrassing!"

I reached over and wrapped my arms around my brother. I couldn't stop the pounding in my chest.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, but you looked so cute, I had to share it with the girls."

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru breathed. Then he looked up and I pulled away. I think that worked, and it felt, natural? With the act over I also turned red and I scratched my head.

"Alright, so now let's just hope it works on the girls," Kaoru said breaking the awkward silence. I nodded.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, with Kaoru avoiding contact with me. I couldn't help but feel that the act would make things awkward. I hoped we could get used to it.

********

Host club was just starting and Kaoru and I sat near one of the tables, hand in hand unnecessarily close. I could hear his breathing, as I'm sure he could hear mine.

The girl's squealed at the mere sight of us and I wondered what they would do when we really did our act. Kaoru and I stood.

"Ladies, we have a new game," I said. Kaoru pulled up two hats from a now empty chair. We placed them on our heads before turning around, embracing each other. That caused more uproar from the yellow mob that was forming.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" Kaoru and I said together.

"Can you tell?" Kaoru said mimicking my voice.

"Am I Hikaru?" I asked.

"Uhm, I think that one is Hikaru," I girl stuttered pointing to Kaoru. He feigned a hurt expression, neither of us really cared much for what the girls thought.

"I'm afraid that isn't correct my dear, I'm Kaoru," he said with a sad voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl immediately replied.

"It's alright Kaoru, the important thing is, we know who we are," I comforted and lifted Kaoru's chin with the tip of my finger. He blushed and replied,

"Oh Hikaru."

And then the Third Music room erupted in squeals and screams from many swooning ladies in puffy yellow dresses.

* * *

**AN: Wah!!! This chapter is so short, I'm sorry...But anyway Hikaru is totally in denial!**

**I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update for like 6 days, I'm going on a family vacation and will not have access to a computer. *cries* Good news though, the car ride is eight hours so thats sixteen hours, there and back, that I will probobly be using to write! Hopefully when I come back I will have lots of chapters and oneshots for everyone! I've already got a few plots for new stories...**

**Anyway, please review! Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Socks First Fight

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**Chapter Eight: The Socks First Fight**

_Kaoru's POV:_

Once host club was over for the day I quickly excused myself eager to sort my thoughts. Hikaru and I have been doing our brotherly love act for about a month now, and I don't think I can handle it any longer. Within this month I have fallen in love with Hikaru. And he still avoids me like the plague.

Everyday once our act is done and the ladies leave he jumps out of my embrace, and makes a clear effort to not touch me. I think I will talk to Kyouya about stopping our act, despite my heart pounding no. While those moments with Hikaru are the highlight of my day, I will stop them if he is uncomfortable.

It's not as if I expected Hikaru to ever feel the same, loving your brother was wrong. Oh so very wrong, and that made me a sick person.

I slowly made my way to the waiting limo, where Hikaru was waiting.

"Where'd you go?" he asks.

"I just got a little lost," I said, wincing when Hikaru gave me a disbelieving look. I am not the type to get lost, I figured this place out my second day.

Hikaru just looked at me angrily before turning away toward a tinted window.

I felt terrible lying to him. But what else could I do? Oh ya, Hikaru I just ran away to think about my forbidden love for you. By the way could you help me with the math homework?' I'm sure that would go over well.

I sighed and followed Hikaru's example of gazing out the window.

Once we were home Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. My heart raced at the contact, but I was scared shitless. Hikaru looked angry and he was yanking me upstairs. Not a good sign. I tried to break away but Hikaru just gripped harder.

"We have to talk," he said gravely, his red hair falling into his eyes. He looked at me intensely and I stood frozen. Hikaru was scaring me, and I wondered what I could have done to anger him this much. I would take it back in a second, as much as I hated to admit it I loved Hikaru. Even though it was wrong, I would do anything for him and I hate to see him upset.

Tears formed in my eyes as I realized I was the cause of his pain, anger, and whatever else I saw glinting in his fiery eyes.

"O-okay," I answered meekly. What happened to the Kaoru that was so tough just months ago, living on the streets? He was coddled by his brother into a better person, but right now I couldn't help but wish I hadn't changed so much.

* * *

**AN: Ah! I'm really sorry this is so short everyone! I wrote the next couple chapters during my vacation, but I can't find the notebook I wrote them in! I'm like freaking out, sorry. I had a lot of other fanfics started in there so I'm a little pissed. Anyway I wanted to get another chapter out, and it turned out like crap. Anyway in the next chapter we find out what the hell Hikaru is pissed about!**

**REVIEW! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sock's Happy Ending

**MATCHING SOCKS**

**Chapter Nine: The Sock's Happy Ending**

_Hikaru's POV:_

I snapped. I hated myself for it but it was true. I had suffered through a month of slowly falling for Kaoru, watching his every move. I was careful to not scare him away, to keep my feelings hidden so he wouldn't hate me, but then he keeps secrets from me!

I ask him a simple question of where he was, and he can't even answer truthfully! I grabbed his arm and pulled my younger brother upstairs in a fury. Though I didn't miss the smirk on my father's face as he saw our predicament. I walked even faster to reach our room.

"We have to talk," I said. I regretted the words once I looked at my little brother, my love, my soulmate, with tears in his eyes.

"O-okay," he muttered and looked away. Immediately I reached out to cup his face, my anger turned into something small. I slowly moved over to our bed, shutting the door behind me.

"So wh-whats up?" Kaoru asked, his voicing cracking and breaking through his tears. I didn't respond, and Kaoru decided to keep talking.

"I'm s-sor-ry for anything that I-I've done, for lying to y-you," Kaoru continued. "And at sch-school, I was just thinking a-about you, I-I…" Kaoru's tears were growing heavier by the moment and I noticed that he scooted away from me, curled up within himself. I finally got what he was trying to say.

I moved closer to my red headed twin and tilted his chin up. Looking into his eyes for approval I found a clear answer. I carefully placed my lips over Kaoru's, the feeling of our lips together sending me into pure bliss. Reluctantly I pulled away.

Kaoru and I took a moment to just stare at each other.

"I love you," I whispered, enjoying the happy look on Kaoru's face.

"I love you too," he said back, his breath hitting my face with our foreheads pressed together. I leaned in for another kiss, and I knew it was the beginning of something great.

THE END

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know, shortest chapter EVER, but I was getting really bored with this story. (We can blame that on my crappy writing skills) Anyway I hope everyone likes the ending! :)**

**I have actually started another story titled Lovely Battle Go check it out! In my opinion the writing quality is a lot better than matching socks...**

**Feel Free To Review!**


	10. News!

I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I have news! I'm back on fanfiction with plans to keep up my writing. However, it's been awhile, about a year and a half! Unsurprisingly my writing style has had a dramatic makeover in that time span. If you ask me, it was for the better. Reading through my posts made me cringe with the level of writing. But then I took a look at the reviews, and I couldn't stop grinning until my cheeks hurt. They are what lured me back into the fanfiction depths. So thank you to every single one of you who reviewed!

Now the plan is fairly simple. I'm still somewhat interested in all of my stories, so excluding, 'Before, Then, and Now' and 'Ten Songs' they will all be continued. However, don't be so quick to get your hopes up. First and foremost I plan to rewrite the chapters that have already been posted to match my current style of writing. I'm on the fence about re-writing 'Before, Then, and Now' so give me some feedback about it.

I'm hesitant to give you all a timeframe as I'm just barely easing myself back into writing, but I plan to get started today. I'll be putting 'Matching Socks' and 'A Happy Family' on the back burner, so expect something on 'Cutter' or 'Lovely Battle' later this evening.

What you all can take from this is a am trying to reenter this world of fanfiction, but I'm still a bit uncertain about some specifics. So, this is a time for you all to review and tell me exactly what you want to see! Thank you for sticking with me, almost two years later.


End file.
